


So very beautiful (Ron/Luna)

by StoriesbyNessie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 22:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesbyNessie/pseuds/StoriesbyNessie
Summary: Luna has a crush on Ron Weasley. Ron is oblivious. Ginny is in between.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ron Weasley
Comments: 13
Kudos: 57





	So very beautiful (Ron/Luna)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever attempt at another pairing than Ron/Draco which I usually write. I like to challenge myself so this story is mostly in Luna's and Ginny's POV- which I haven't written before. Hopefully I did them justice though. This short story wasn't supposed to be as long as it is but I kinda got carried away ^^ I think Luna and Ron is such a sweet pairing but I haven't found many fanfics with these two. Hope you enjoy this one. 
> 
> Background pairing: Ginny and Dean.

Luna thought Ronald Weasley was funny. This was nothing out of the ordinary. _Everyone _thought Ronald was funny, at least a little bit. They may not always laugh until their stomachs hurt at his jokes, but somebody’s mouth always twitched or they chuckled or -if the joke was _exceptionally _bad- they rolled their eyes, but Luna could see how they smiled at it when they thought nobody else saw.

Luna always laughed at Ronald’s jokes. Always until joyful tears fell down her pale cheeks. Always until her stomach hurt. He could make her laugh like nobody else could. She wanted to tell him that but Ronald was always surrounded by his friends so Luna never got a chance. For some reason, it felt like it was something she should tell him in private. Maybe he’d be embarrassed otherwise. Luna couldn’t understand why he would but other people were a mystery so perhaps he would have his reasons. Ronald seemed so self-conscious, which she thought he never had to be. He was so brave and clever in addition to being funny. He was such a lovely boy and it was a shame to Luna that he didn’t see it himself. She really should tell him sometime, she decided as she continued to draw in her sketchbook. Luna had it propped up on her knees as she sat in the window sill in the girl’s bathroom waiting for her good friend Ginny Weasley to finish combing her hair. Ginny was Ronald’s younger sister.

”You’re humming it again,” said Ginny, eyeing Luna from her reflection in the mirror.

”Oh.” Luna hadn’t realised she was. Ginny’s remark made her aware of that causing her to raise her voice, actual words escaped her lips now. Daddy had always said she had a good singing voice and Luna thought so too.

Ginny made a face at her but soon broke out into a smile. ”Don’t sing it in front of Ron, though. He’ll flip.”

”It’s a good song,” Luna said, lifting her gaze from the sketchbook to look at Ginny. ”How could anyone be sad about a song proclaiming them to be king? I think it’s a wonderful compliment.”

”You do realise it was written in a mocking manner, right?” Ginny snorted, almost unable to contain her laugh. ”_Weasley is our king _is supposed to be ironic. It was written by Slytherins, remember?”

Luna shrugged, continuing to sing until the song ended.

Ginny herself, continued to brush her vivid, red typical Weasley hair, contemplating if she should braid it or not. It was so long and always got in the way. Would a braid look good on her? Would Dean find her pretty with one? Finally deciding against it, simply because she realised she couldn’t be bothered anyway as it was too much work, she put the hairbrush back in her satchel and returned to Luna. They left the Girl’s bathroom together.

”What’s it like, having siblings?” Luna wondered as they walked down the corridor. She held the sketchbook tightly to her chest as she jogged along Ginny to keep up with her fast-paced walk.

”Loud,” said Ginny, amused. ”And you’re never alone. I’m jealous of you, Luna. You get all the privacy you want. My brothers are so nosy _and _noisy, too. They are always there, never leaves me alone. I can’t even date without them finding out—”

Luna knew Ginny was upset over how Ronald reacted about her dating that Gryffindor boy, Dean Thomas. He hadn’t taken it very well when he found out and Ginny thought he was being so unfair about it all. Luna tried to look at it differently, supposing Ronald had his reasons for that, too. Although Luna could understand how Ginny felt as well. She wondered how she would react if she was in Ginny’s situation.

”I would like a brother,” said Luna thoughtfully, looking up at the ceiling. ”I wish I had a brother like Ronald who cared about me.” She had always wanted a brother or sister. It seemed like so much fun.

”Oh, you can have him,” Ginny laughed. ”Although I highly doubt you want him as a brother. Ronald’s an arse, I keep telling you.”

”I think he’s wonderful.” Luna’s silver eyes had always had a dreamy gaze but a quick glance at her made Ginny Weasley notice something she hadn’t seen before.

”Hang on…” Ginny stopped in the middle of the corridor, the students walking behind them almost walked into them as she came to a halt. Luna turned, facing her with an expression of curiosity.

Ginny cocked her head.

”Do you fancy my brother?” She asked. ”Ron, I mean.”

It was a very interesting question to Luna. She mused over this briefly. Ginny, who knew Luna sometimes wanted to think things over before she answered, started walking again and Luna followed. It was Saturday and they were spending the day together, heading to the library to do some homework. Ginny waited, not wanting to rush her.

_Did Luna fancy Ronald? _He was very interesting for sure. Being a Ravenclaw, Luna liked riddles and to think about different things. Ronald was a little hard figuring out, which made it extra fun to think about him. He had so many emotions. While he often seemed to carry all of his feelings on the outside, it was as if he never let anyone see who he truly was, either. She often wondered what he was thinking about and that too was a thing she’d really liked to ask Ronald one day- if given the chance.

Luna had observed him many times during the DA meetings too; he always concentrated so hard on every spell and whenever he got a particularly tricky one to finally work, he always beamed so much it brightened the whole room. It brightened up Luna’s soul too, illuminating everything like sunshine on a wonderful summer day whenever he smiled.

Yes, Luna decided. She did fancy Ronald. Everyone should, in fact. When she told Ginny that, she laughed.

”Luna, trust me, Ronald’s not the gift to the Wizarding world,” She said, rolling her eyes. It had always been funny to her that Luna always referred to Ron as Ronald. ”At least not when you’re forced to share DNA with him. But okay, you do have a crush on him. The question is, what are you going to do about it?”

”I’m going to enjoy it, of course,” said Luna brightly. It seemed like the proper thing to do in this very situation. One should always enjoy the good things in life as happy feelings could truly come in handy on those gloomy and sad days when everything was hard. Thinking about Ronald made her all fuzzy and warm inside and she liked that. It was enough to protect her on one of those grey days.

Luna didn’t know when that had started exactly. One day, during a DA-meeting, it must have been one of those from a couple of weeks ago, she just _knew. _Ronald was entertaining Harry and Hermione with a story at the end of the session when almost everybody had left already and Luna overheard their talking. It was a very funny story but by the end of it, Luna was the only one actually laughing. Hermione thought Ronald was stupid while Harry smiled, shaking his head. Then they all had turned to look at Luna, with curious eyes. She hadn’t been part of the conversation and was sitting a little farther away. Ronald’s ears had gone slightly red, but he grinned at her when he saw her laugh.

_”Thanks Loon-er Luna…”_ He said before turning to Hermione, triumphant. _”See? I’m not the only one who thought it was hilarious!”_

_”Ron, Goyle tripping over his large feet in the Great Hall while everyone’s watching is not funny, Slytherin or not,” _Hermione scolded.

_”Well, I think so,” _Ron answered defiantly. _”And apparently Luna does too.”_

_”I like your stories, Ronald,” _Luna remembered saying in reply. _”I wasn’t there when it happened, I think it was when I was looking for my shoes… People take them sometimes and hide them from me, you see…”_

_”Idiots, they are,” _Ronald shrugged which made Luna’s stomach tingle softly, _”Don’t let them push you around like that.”_

_”Oh, I don’t mind at all walking around without shoes—”_

”Luna!”

Ginny snapped her fingers in front of her, interrupting her memories. They were bent over their books in the library now -most definitely not studying- and Ginny had tried telling Luna for the past minute that she didn’t think it was enough to go around and just _’enjoy’ _her infatuation with Ron. She should do something about it. They were both strong, independent young women and Ginny Weasley thought that such women should let the boys of their dreams know how they felt. Luna clearly liked her brother and while Ginny couldn’t understand _why _she decided she wanted to be a good friend and help Luna so she could ask Ron out or something. Luna had been humming _Weasley is our king _for a good while now and she almost without realising it herself, brought Ron up often in casual conversation. Ginny couldn’t believe how she didn’t notice that before! And now, Luna was going to do something about it.

But Luna had seemed to be lost in her own world when Ginny spoke and now the youngest Weasley female was getting a little impatient.

Luna’s grey eyes were dreamingly looking into Ginny’s brown.

”I’m sure Ronald doesn’t like me,” Luna said at last, biting her lower lip. Then she smiled. ”It’s so nice feeling all warm inside, I don’t want to ruin the feeling if Ronald doesn’t feel the same way.”

”Rubbish,” Ginny snorted. ”Ron can seriously screw himself if he doesn’t like you. You deserve better then, if that’s the case. But you don’t know how he feels yet. _I _don’t know either. So I think you should tell him. You don’t have anything to lose and I’m here for you.” She gently squeezed Luna’s arm over the table. ”Don’t worry about me. Sure, I think it’s weird but I don’t mind, really. Rather you than someone else, I think.”

”I don’t worry,” said Luna truthfully, pondering over Ginny’s words. Up until now, she hadn’t really thought about confessing anything to Ronald. She was just really happy he was in her life, in his own way. They rarely met outside of the DA-meetings, but Luna didn’t mind that. She knew Ronald was busy and she was busy as well. They weren’t in the same House and not even in the same year. It was natural to not meet as often.

”No, no,” Ginny said impatiently, ”But still though, _tell him!_ And if he’s mean to you about it, I’ll handle him,” She promised. Ginny wasn’t sure what her brother would say, but she certainly hoped he wouldn’t be awkward if Luna told him her feelings. Or say something stupid or bad. Ginny had never seen Luna in love before either and she wanted her to be happy. What Ginny had with Dean felt so magical and brilliant, she wanted Luna to feel that too.

***

”Okay, group,” Harry said a week later, clapping his hands to get everyone’s attention. The DA was meeting yet again in the Room of Requirement. ”Today I thought we were going to practice the _Stunning spell. _Now, this is a highly useful charm in duelling—”

Harry went on for a while, gesticulating as he paced back and forth. Everyone listened intently. Then they were supposed to pair up and practice the charm on each other. One was casting Stupefy and the other person’s task was to block it.

Everyone found partners pretty quickly. Ron’s blue eyes darted across the room. Harry was practising with Cho Chang so Ron’s eyes fell on Hermione.

”Hermione, d’you reckon we—”

”Actually…” Ginny interrupted before Ron could continue the sentence any further. ”I’ve been having a little trouble with my spell casting lately, I would like to partner with Hermione this time if you don’t mind?” She turned to Hermione with the question, brown eyes seeking the other’s gaze. ”Thought you could teach me how to—”

”You’re not— Your spell casting’s brilliant,” Dean pointed out, appearing behind her. Ginny almost felt like slapping him. Thank Merlin he was cute, she thought. He was about to ruin what Ginny was plotting in her mind and she forced a smile to her boyfriend, ignoring Ron’s frowning beside her.

”No, it’s _not,_” said Ginny stubbornly. ”I need all the advice I could get, otherwise I’ll screw up in the real world. Now, Hermione—”

”Well, I suppose I could teach you a thing or two,” Hermione said brightly. ”Of course, this spell is just as new to me as it is to you but—”

”Yeah, yeah we all know you’re gonna outshine us anyway no matter how new you are at this,” Ron huffed. He pouted slightly. ”Who am I supposed to partner with now?”

Ginny rolled her eyes. ”Ron- look around! Luna doesn’t have a partner yet, why don’t you ask her?” She gestured to Luna who was still sitting in her chair, sketching in her sketchbook and to everyone’s eyes, she was completely in a world of her own. She didn’t seem aware that people had started moving around her and nobody bothered to tell her. On any other day, Ginny would’ve pulled her out of her dream trance and practised with her, but this was _not _one of those days. Luna was so outspoken, but admitting how much she liked her brother was obviously not something she was going to confess so easily. Ginny swore she was going to change that. So her brother bloody well was going to partner with her, for Luna’s sake she wanted to give it a chance at least. She couldn’t control the outcome, but _not _trying was out of the question.

Ron shot her a curious look, eyes going from her to Luna back to her again. ”Are you serious?” He hissed. ”I can’t work with her— I barely know her!”

”Then now’s an excellent time to start,” said Ginny in a sharp tone. ”Luna won’t bite, you know.”

”But she’s… You know… _mental.”_ Ron tried to reason with her in a low voice, but he was getting exasperated. ”Plus, she’s _your _friend!” He was so close to stomping his foot like a petulant child at that and Ginny promised herself to kick him at some point later on.

”That’s not nice Ron,” Hermione scolded, overhearing Ron’s commentary. Ginny put her hands on her hips, giving Ron her best Molly Weasley glare.

”Give her a chance Ron and be nice for once,” She snapped. ”I want to work with Hermione this time, stop being such a child and go _ask _Luna, already!”

”All right here?” Harry asked, passing by to check on them.

”Yes!” Said Ginny, giving Ron a little push. ”Come on Hermione, let’s go over here—”

Moments later, half the room was crying _Stupefy! _On top of their lungs while the other half tried blocking the spell. Luna stuck a tendril of her long, dirty blonde hair behind her small ear, sketching away and humming contently. She was a little tired today, therefore she seemed to get lost in her head more than usual. Being up half the night talking to and studying the fairies she found were living in a corner under her bed was probably not the greatest idea but she felt she needed to. They seemed to be having some trouble and Luna wanted to help.

A pair of greying shoes in front of her caught her attention, forcing her to look up from the sketchbook. Ronald Weasley was standing there, hands in his pockets and face slightly red. His coppery brows were furrowed.

”Oh, hello Ronald,” Luna said cheerily. ”You don’t look so happy. Be careful so you don’t get wrackspurts in your ears. They make your brain all fuzzy.”

”Right…” Ron fidgeted a little. ”So er— Listen. I don’t have a partner to practice with for the spell casting. I was— Would you mind—”

”Oh, we’ve already started!” Luna shrieked, silver eyes wide. ”I’m so sorry Ronald, I must have completely spaced out.”

”Don’t worry about it,” Ron muttered. ”There’s only you and me left. I reckon we should practice together, I mean, we don’t have a lot of choice, right?” He managed a faint smile.

”Oh yes, of course.” Luna tucked the pencil behind her ear and got up to her feet. ”I’d love to partner with you, Ronald.”

”Yeah, you can call me Ron, you know,” said Ron, scratching his head, looking somewhat lost. ”Everyone does.”

Luna shook her head. ”I like Ronald if you don’t mind.”

Twenty minutes later, Ron rose to his feet after yet another fall to the hard stone floor. He seemed to be in pain, rubbing at a spot on his lower back. Luna’s heart squeezed.

”I’m hurting you…” She said, her voice light and tiny.

”No, you don’t,” Ron assured her, grimacing a little. ”Although, I reckon we should switch now—”

”You need to block more properly, Ronald,” said Luna, flicking her wand. ”And move your wand more like this…” She walked up to him. Her pale fingers reached around his wrist, gently forcing his hand to move in a delicate but firm manner.

”I know how to do it!” Ron angrily pulled away his hand from her grasp. His ears had gone red again and the colour was spreading to his freckled cheeks.

”It’s okay, Ronald. We’re just practising.” Luna spoke in a soothing voice, knowing Ronald felt embarrassed and thought he wasn’t good enough at spell casting. So far Luna had successfully cast _Stupefy _four times and Ronald hadn’t been able to block a single one. His bright blue eyes darted nervously across the room. Luna followed, watching the room too. The room was filled with the distinct chatter of the others and occasional cries; nobody was paying attention to them. Were Ronald afraid people saw?

”Don’t think about them- nobody’s watching you.”

Ron frowned. ”_I don’t!” _He hissed, looking around again. _”I just— _Nothing! Never mind. Look, can we switch now?”

”Would you mind try to block me one more time?” Luna asked patiently. ”Try the motions I showed you.”

Ronald sighed loudly. _”Fine,” _He muttered through gritted teeth.

_”Stupefy!” _Luna cried, pointing her wand to Ron. At the same time, she heard Ronald cry _”Protego!” _His blue eyes were burning as he fixed his gaze on her. Seconds later, Luna found herself lying on the floor.

”Very good, Ronald!” She beamed, clapping her hands once she got up to her feet. ”See, you nearly had it before too, you just needed that extra flicking motion.”

Ronald flushed brilliantly at her applause; the others in the room curiously turned at the sound of Luna’s ovations. But he looked happy.

It warmed her all the way down to her toes.

”Good work today, Luna,” said Ron when Harry called it quits. ”You were brilliant— Knocking me to the floor like that. Good work.” He patted her a little awkwardly on her small shoulder with his wide hand. It seemed wider against her small stature.

”I hope you didn’t hurt yourself Ronald, I’m sorry,” Luna said again.

”No worries,” Ron replied, shooting her a lop-sided smile. ”It went a little better after that, didn’t it? Maybe we should partner again sometime—”

Luna’s face lit up at Ron’s words. ”Yes, I’d like that.”

***

Two days later, Ginny Weasley dropped her books with a loud _thump _on the table in the Gryffindor tower. Ron looked up from his essay, glaring at his little sister.

”Bloody hell, Ginny!” He cried. ”You almost made me drop ink all over the bloody parchment! What do you want?”

”Nothing,” Ginny said innocently. ”I’m just wondering how everything is with my lovely big brother, that’s all.”

”Bollocks,” Ron snorted. ”You want something. You _always _want something when you’re talking in that weird voice. I know you. What do you want?”

She sat down across him, propping her elbows up on the dark wooden table, resting her head in her cupped hands. Her brown eyes gleamed.

”How was working with Luna?”

Ron blinked, clearly confused. ”What are you talking about?”

”At the DA-meeting! You know? She was your duelling partner, have you already forgotten?”

”Oh, _that.” _Ron shrugged. ”All right, I suppose. She’s really good, casting spells. Anyway- why’re you asking? If you wanted to work with her you should’ve said so, not bloody insisting working with Hermione—”

Ginny rolled her eyes. ”Not what I meant! I just want to know what you think about her. Do you think she’s nice?”

”I suppose, yeah.” Ron narrowed his eyes suspiciously. ”Why?”

Ginny smiled. ”Just curious. What do you think _more _about her?”

”Dunno,” said Ron honestly. ”She’s slightly insane, isn’t she? Going on about those imaginary creatures of hers. D’you think she’s getting high on something? If so, d’you think she’ll lend me some?” He grinned, clearly thinking it was very funny.

Ginny pinched his bare arm. ”Ow! Fuck’s sake, Ginny! What’s that for?”

”Don’t call Luna insane!” She hissed. ”She’s not! She’s brilliant! And she’s not— You arse!”

”All right, all right, she’s not! Blimey, that hurt. If you bruise me, I’m telling Mum.”

Ginny stuck her tongue out at him. If he was being childish- she was going to be too.

”So?” She demanded.

”What?!” Ron asked hotly. ”Ginny, if I don’t finish this stupid essay tonight, Snape’ll have my head. I don’t really have time for your shit right now, so just say everything you want and then get the hell out of my sight.”

”Mum would have a fit if she knew you talked to me like that.”

Ron made a face. ”Well, she isn’t here now, is she? Spit it out and be over with.” He leaned back in his chair, waiting for her to speak.

Ginny bit her lower lip. She couldn’t very well step out and say it- could she? It was better if Luna said it herself. But she did want to say something to make her stupid brother understand or at least getting a little push in the right direction.

Ginny opened her mouth to say, well something but the moment was ruined and gone as she suddenly felt someone behind her press a light kiss to her forehead.

”Oh bloody hell,” She heard Ron mutter. Momentarily shooting him a dirty look, she then gazed up into Dean’s wonderful dark eyes.

”Hi.”

”I’ve been looking for you,” Dean said, completely ignoring the pouting Ron. ”I was gonna ask you if you wanted to take a walk.” His suggestive smile told something else than a walk was on his mind right now though, like a snog in a secluded corner of the library or something. Ginny’s face lit up and she nodded, letting him take her small hand in his large.

”Hey!” Ron shouted to their backs. ”I’m still a prefect, y’know! Be careful with my sister or I’ll give you a detention, Dean!”

”Get lost, Weasley. Or get laid, seriously. You’ll be much happier.”

Ginny didn’t need to look over her shoulder to know her brother was scowling. His glaring burnt in her back as she followed Dean out of the portrait hole.

***

Luna was having another one of those sleepless nights. Somebody had stolen her strawberry earrings as well as her shoes so she was now walking around the castle barefoot looking for them. She carefully rearranged her homemade butterbeer cork necklace around her neck. It was probably the nargles taking her things. They were so sneaky and mischievous little thieves.

The stone floor was very cold against the soles of her feet and she hissed. The castle was dark, quiet and deserted. She didn’t use her wand for light. Luna thought it was better if she kept going in the dark. Her eyes adjusted quickly anyway and it was a full moon tonight, too. White light shone in through the windows in the long corridor, lighting up a path for her. She briefly wondered if any Moon Frogs could be seen in the damp grass outside the walls of the castle.

Luna looked up to the ceiling, in case her shoes were hung up again, she looked in the dark, hidden corners and kindly asked a painting if she had seen her things. The painting grumbled, telling Luna she should go to sleep. And Luna would when she had found her things. She knew they would turn up sooner or later if she just remained patient and waited. But walking around without shoes and no socks in the middle of fall wasn’t a good idea. Daddy would get a sad look in his eyes if he could see her now. He’d want her to have shoes.

She didn’t notice she wasn’t alone until she walked right into someone.

”Luna?” Ron sounded confused. ”What are you doing here?”

”Hello Ronald,” She greeted airily. ”I’m sorry, I didn’t see you.”

Ron’s blue eyes flicked over her face. He was holding his wand in his right hand, using it for light. ”You shouldn’t be here,” He mumbled. ”I mean- it’s late. As in midnight.”

”You are here,” said Luna. Her words made a smile slowly creep over Ron’s features. It was magical and for a few short moments, Luna forgot about being cold.

”I’m a prefect,” Ron pointed to his Prefect’s badge on his robes. ”It’s boring. Don’t become one. It’s not as fun as they say.” He scrunched up his face a little. ”Anyway- I’m supposed to take House points if I see someone wander about at night, but I can’t take points from you. If you go back to Ravenclaw now we never saw each other.” Ron winked at her.

”I can’t,” Luna explained. ”I’m looking for my shoes, you see. They were stolen by nargles…” She looked down on her bare, dirty feet, rubbing one foot a little sheepishly over the other.

”Luna, I don’t think…” Ron began, his eyes finding her feet too. They widened in horror. ”Shit, you really _do _walk around barefoot! Merlin, Luna you need to stand up for yourself! You can’t let people push you around like that! You’re gonna get sick… It’s fucking freezing outside! Don’t you have any spare shoes?!”

She shook her head slowly. ”I’m afraid not.”

Ron bit his lip and without hesitation, he took her hand and sat her down by one of the windows. Then he began untying his own shoes.

”Ronald, that’s very kind of you, but you don’t have to—”

”I know,” Ron muttered.

”I don’t mind walking without shoes…”

”You’re cold Luna, I can tell,” Ron interrupted. ”I’d feel terrible if I let you go on all barefoot like that. I can’t give you my shoes unfortunately- I only have one pair too. But—” He pulled his maroon teal socks off his feet, revealing pale skin. Ron gave them to her. ”It’s wool, Mum made them. You can take them, I’ve got loads. Sorry, they’re probably all sweaty but at least now you won’t be freezing your feet off…”

She accepted the ragged socks gratefully and bent down to put them on. They were ridiculously oversized compared to her small feet. Since Ron had been wearing them mere seconds ago, they still felt warm from his skin inside. Luna wriggled her toes, feeling the coarseness of the socks against her soft skin. A feeling of sheer happiness came over her.

”Thank you.”

Ron shrugged. ”No problem. But you do need to go back to your dorms now. Other prefects or Merlin forbid -Filch- aren’t gonna be so nice to you as I am.” He gave her one of those lopsided smiles again.

Luna shook her head again. ”Forgive me Ronald, but I—”

”Right, right, your shoes or whatever.” Ron’s coppery eyebrows creased and he chewed thoughtfully on his bottom lip. Luna waited, not wanting to rush him. It was pleasant sitting here by the window with Ronald anyway. The moonlight shone in his vivid, thick red hair. She watched with interest as his mind worked, wondering if his hair would be as soft to the touch as it looked.

”What do your shoes look like?” Ronald asked at last. ”I still need to do these annoying rounds and I’m bored anyway. I can try to go look for them.”

”Really? I don’t want to be any trouble—”

”You’re not. Actually, it’s nice to have something to do. Er. I mean- It’s not nice that your shoes are gone of course, but…” He went a little red.

Luna gave him a small smile. ”I know what you mean.”

Ron got up to his feet; Luna followed. Something came over her again, joy mixing with a feeling of being safe. Without saying anything, she flung herself around him, the left side of her face pressing into the thick fabric of Ron’s robes. He was warm and smelled of old clothes, which to Luna felt like safety. Ron was a little taken aback but made no effort pushing her away.

”Erm- Luna?” She heard him say insecurely. ”Wha-what are you doing?”

”Thank you, Ronald," Luna replied softly. ”You are so kind.” She then stepped away, taking off her colourful butterbeer cork necklace and hung it over Ron’s neck instead- standing on her tiptoes. ”You can borrow this. It keeps away the nargles.”

Ron wasn’t given any chance to answer her. She ran off before he could react, her long, light hair bouncing on her back.

***

At the Gryffindor table the next morning Ginny watched as Ron stomped into the Great Hall with an angry look on his pale face.

”What now?” Harry muttered beside her as the redhead took his seat across from Ginny beside Hermione.

”I hate people,” Ron hissed furiously, more to Ginny than anyone else.

Ginny’s brows rose almost to her hairline in confusion. ”What happened?”

”Do you know people steal Luna’s things? I ran into her last night when I was doing my prefect crap—What?! _It is _crap Hermione, stop looking at me like that!” Ron glared at Hermione before turning his attention to his little sister again. ”Anyway— I mean, I knew people were stealing her shoes and stuff but come on! Taking someone’s only shoes in the middle of fucking October- that’s just _mean!”_

”She’ll have to report it,” Hermione stated matter-of-factly, helping herself to some cereal. ”If other students keep taking Luna’s belongings, she will have to let a House prefect or a teacher know. It’s important. You did tell her this, didn’t you Ron?”

”Because that _helps soooo much.” _Ron’s voice was dripping with sarcasm.

”I’m serious, Ron,” Hermione snapped. ”That’s what you’re supposed to say when students are having trouble—”

”Well, I didn’t.”

”Then what happened?” Ginny asked curiously. Her heart was pounding with excitement. This was… interesting.

Ron shrugged. ”Told her to go to sleep. I offered to look for her shoes instead, I needed to be awake anyway, didn’t I? Her feet were fucking blue too, so I gave her my socks.”

Ginny’s mouth opened in surprise. She gasped theatrically.

”My goodness, Ron you _do _have a heart in there!” She prodded her finger gently into his chest from over the table.

The redhead scowled. ”Shut up.”

”Did you find them then?” Hermione wanted to know.

Ron shook his head. ”Not yet. But we’re having rounds this night too, don’t we? I’m looking more into it then.”

Ginny was astonished but happy her brother seemed so eager to find Luna’s lost shoes. This was definitely progress. And he had given her his socks too… She couldn’t help smiling at that. Ginny never knew Ron could be so sweet and caring.

***

The weekend came.

The Great Hall was empty after just moments ago being filled with sounds of voices and laughter. Luna enjoyed sitting by the table and sketch when it was empty. It was a nice day out, the sun was high in the cloudless pale blue sky, the leaves were colourful and the air was deliciously cold and perfect. It was one of those wonderful autumn days she loved taking walks looking for different creatures in. She would love to find a Blibbering Humdinger Daddy had talked to her about. But without shoes it was a little hard and Ronald’s socks would get wet if she stepped outside.

Luna had given up finding her shoes. Ronald’s socks were comfortable and warm enough and she believed her shoes would show up eventually. They always did.

Anyway— sitting inside wasn’t so bad either. She had already done all her homework so she was now able to enjoy some time painting and she had received a brand new issue of _The Quibbler _laying next to the drawing she was working on.

Everyone else in her House was busy with either studying or spending time with friends. When Ginny wasn’t around, Luna often spent her spare time alone. She didn’t mind. It was nice, actually. Luna was lost in her own world when somebody cleared their throat in the quiet space. She didn’t notice until the person in front of her spoke.

”Erhm— Luna?”

Her silver eyes glanced up into a pair of bright blue at the sound of the voice. Ronald was standing opposite her, his cheeks slightly red. He was holding something in his right hand.

”Yes, Ronald?”

”I found your shoes,” He said, holding it up for her to see. ”Or so I think. You forgot to tell me what they looked like…” He smiled a little. ”But I’m sorry Luna, I… Only found one.” He held up a small black boot to her. ”About your size right?”

It _was_ her shoe! She took it gratefully and tentatively off his hands and propped her foot up on the bench to put it on. Her stomach quivered with excitement and happiness, hands trembling a little as she tied the shoe on.

”I love you Ronald,” Luna said, overcome with joy. One shoe was better than none at all and Ronald was so very kind to have taken time to look for it for her. Luna was a firm believer of always telling what you felt. It wasn’t good to keep things locked up inside. Right now in this very moment- she loved Ronald Weasley with all her heart.

Ronald went completely tomato by her words.

”W-why?” He blurted, reddening even more.

”I just do,” She answered dreamily, putting down her foot and returning to the drawing on the table. ”It’s okay, Ronald. You don’t have to be embarrassed.” Luna was so happy she could have sung. Humming contently, she picked up the pencil again.

”What are you drawing?” Ronald asked, changing the subject. He shifted his weight from one foot to another, seemingly nervous. He leaned forward a little, eyeing the pad in front of her. Luna showed him, pushing the sketch pad in his direction.

It was a brightly coloured drawing. Luna had painted the sun, glowing warmly in hues of orange, yellow and red in a bright blue sky. Underneath, a unicorn was running, wild and free in the green grass. She had also painted a few fairies, holding onto the unicorn’s mane. Behind them, a large forest was seen in the distance. Luna was very happy with this painting.

”Wow…” Ronald breathed. ”It’s… It’s very nice, Luna. I didn’t know you could paint or draw…” He handed the sketch pad back to her.

”I love painting,” said Luna with a small smile. ”I always paint things I love, too. It makes me happy, see. You should see my drawing of the Blibbering Humdinger…”

Ronald creased his eyebrows in confusion. ”Blibbering what?”

”Blibbering Humdinger,” Luna corrected patiently.

Ronald blinked. ”All right. Well, I should… I should get back to the common room.”

”Okay,” Luna nodded. ”Take care, Ronald.”

She heard him walk away, heard his heavy footsteps disappear. Quiet filled the space around her as she heard the heavy doors slam shut.

***

”Aww, that’s _so _sweet!” Ginny cooed, batting her long eyelashes, almost unable to keep herself from laughing at her brother’s expression.

”Ginny…” Ron moaned in a grouchy voice. ”You’re her friend.”

”So?” Ginny grinned, tossing the Quaffle to him. They were out on the Quidditch pitch, practising together. Normally she’d never in a million years let her brother interfere with her solo training, it was _her _time and Ron could be so bloody infuriating and get on her nerves. She didn’t need his ”advice” or snide comments about this and that, she was an excellent Chaser and Ron was just jealous. Ron was annoying and jealous of everything, she thought. And he had been particularly annoying today as he kept bombarding her with questions about Luna. He’d been going on about how weird he thought she was for the past hour. Ginny wanted to help, she really did but at this very moment, Ron almost gave her a headache.

”So?” Ron repeated, tossing the Quaffle back. ”Well, for starters, I _barely_ know her! You know I don’t! Can’t you talk to her or something? About boundaries maybe?”

Ginny laughed. ”So get to know her then!” She said, mounting her broom. ”Tell me again why this is a problem, _Ronald.” _She kicked off from the ground, suddenly wanting to fly as far away as possible from Ron and his stupid questions. Unfortunately, Ginny wasn’t going to get away that easy. Ron was soon in the air too, keeping the goalposts. Ginny threw the Quaffle, which he easily caught with both hands, somehow managing not to fall off the broom and stay upright. He rolled his eyes, throwing it back.

”Really, Gin? You make it too easy.”

”I’m trying to be gentle with you,” She smirked. Ron chose to ignore that and instead flew closer to her.

”You don’t think all this is… odd?” He asked incredulously.

Ginny shrugged. ”I think it’s cute.”

”No, it’s weird!” Ron frowned. ”She said she _loved _me.”

”Luna’s like that,” Ginny explained, trying desperately not to roll her eyes. ”She’s close to her feelings, I guess. You are too, you know. You have that in common.”

”Yeah, well I still think it’s weird,” Ron said defiantly.

Ginny flew away from him, putting a large distance between them. Then she turned around and with a determined look on her face and the Quaffle under one arm, she flew towards him again at a high speed. She leant forward, the hand not busy with the Quaffle firmly holding onto the broomstick in a tight grip. Ron did not have a chance in the world as she threw the Quaffle into one of the rings, her red hair flying like a cape behind her in the wind. _Yes. Take that!_

”I think you should give Luna a chance, Ron!” Ginny shouted, zooming by him. ”Can’t hurt, can it?”

She landed swiftly on the ground again. Ron was right beside her.

”What do you think about Luna?” Ginny prompted. ”You were really sweet to her, finding her shoes. Well, one shoe, I guess.” Ron had been going on about that too. He had spent two nightly Prefect rounds looking for them.

Ron shrugged. ”I don’t know why she seems so… Why she said that, is all.”

”I don’t know what to say, Ron,” Ginny said. ”I’ve told her to tell you. But I don’t reckon she will.”

”Tell me what?” Ron cocked his head.

Ginny shook her head. ”Luna fancies you, I suppose. I mean, I know she does. If you don’t fancy her back, please go easy on her. You can be rather insensitive sometimes.”

Ron glared at her. ”I’m not insensitive!”

”Rubbish.” Ginny accioed the Quaffle back to her. ”Sometimes you are. I’m just asking you to be nice to her. You’ve succeeded so far apparently, so it should be easy.” She caught the ball with ease. ”But I think you should give Luna a chance. Could be good for you. Maybe you won’t be bothering me and Dean so much if you had someone too.”

”I still think he’s no good for you,” Ron huffed.

Ginny ignored him. ”It’s Hogsmeade weekend soon,” She said instead. ”Think about inviting Luna. Or don’t. Just be nice. Behave.”

Ron nudged her shoulder playfully. ”I always do. Everything else is vicious lies.”

***

”Today we are going to continue working with Stupify—” Harry’s voice echoed off the walls as he paced back and forth in the Room of Requirement, brandishing his wand. ”You all did so well the last meeting, but I still think you need a little more practice…”

It was Wednesday. Luna and Ginny stood in one corner listening as Harry lectured. When he stopped talking, Ginny got hold of Hermione before Ron contingently could reach her. But she didn’t have to do that because Ron’s blue eyes searched for Luna’s in the crowd and before Ginny reached Hermione, Ron was already in front of them.

”Do you want to partner with me again, Luna?” He asked. ”I mean, since we worked last time I figured—”

”I’d love to, Ronald.” Ginny noticed how Ron ignored the knowing smirk she gave him. This was certainly interesting. She almost wished she could stay just to observe the two.

Luna followed Ron who took her to a more secluded corner, a little further away from the others. He looked down at her feet apologetically. Luna was still only wearing one shoe and Ronald’s socks.

”You still haven’t found your other shoe?” He asked. It was the question with the most obvious answer in the world but Luna wasn’t the one to comment on such things. She gave him a small smile.

”No, I’m afraid not, Ronald.”

”Hermione says you should report it,” He shrugged. ”But I think that’s rubbish. Won’t help anything. I have rounds tonight, you know Prefect duties. I can try look more—”

”That’s very kind.” Luna was filled with so much warmth whenever Ron looked at her. He shot her one of his lop-sided smiles again.

”No problem. Want to knock me to the floor again?” Ron was joking but he blushed at the comment as if he had said something wrong. Luna laughed.

”I’m sure I won’t manage it this time, Ronald. You were very good last time once you figured out how to move your wand.”

”Nah, I just got lucky,” Ron grinned. ”You are the brilliant one between us.”

Luna shook her head. ”No, it was all you Ronald. I just showed you how but in the end it was all you.”

Ronald shouldn’t be so insecure, Luna thought as they were casting away their spells. By the end of the lesson, Luna was almost knocked to the floor as much as Ron was. She applauded him as Harry announced it was time to quit.

”Great work today everyone!” Harry shouted. ”See you next week, Hermione’ll be in touch when.” ”Okay, see ya Harry!”

”Bye!”

”Take care, Harry!”

One by one people left the room. Luna went to gather her things too. She felt happy and content. Ronald had that impact on her. She hummed as she put the satchel over her shoulder. _Weasley is our king _was one of her favourite songs. Luna thought she should tell Ronald. Perhaps today was a good day to do so.

Deciding it was a good idea, she turned around but was startled by the redhead who’d been standing behind her waiting.

”Shit, I scared you, I’m sorry,” Ron said, cheeks flushing slightly. ”I didn’t mean to. I just— Hey, what were you singing?”

”_Weasley is our king,” _Luna answered truthfully. ”I love that song.”

Ronald frowned and the wrinkle in between his eyes wasn’t what Luna had hoped to see.

”Why?” His voice was hesitant but had a rough tone to it as if the boy was turning angry.

”It’s about you,” Luna said. ”About how great you are.”

Ron got something dark in his blue eyes. ”It’s not,” He spat to her. ”It was written by Malfoy to humiliate me. And you know what? It fucking worked too. I didn’t expect you of all people… Just forget it, Luna.”

He shook his head and backed away from her. Luna felt confused. Ronald was acting strange. Before she knew it, he had bolted out of the door, completely ignoring Harry, Hermione and Ginny who were still in the room with them. Ginny’s eyes went from Ron to Luna and her expression told she was just as confused. Maybe he had to be somewhere and realised he was late? Luna was sure Ronald had a good reason to disappear like that. Luna wasn’t worried. It was best not to worry.

Ginny came up to her.

”What happened?” She asked. ”What happened with my brother? He didn’t say anything bad, did he?”

”Not at all.” Luna shook her head. ”I’m sure Ronald’s just busy.”

”Right.” The look on Ginny’s face told that she wasn’t so sure about that.

***

Of course he was off sulking somewhere.

Ginny should’ve known.

Up in the Gryffindor tower, in one of the comfortable armchairs by the yellow-orange fire, Ron was sat, staring into the flames. Ginny sighed and flopped down in the armchair next to his. The two siblings sat in quiet for a while. Ginny was slightly hoping Ron would say something, but he kept silent. The frown from earlier was still there though.

”What’s wrong, Ron?”

Ron narrowed his eyes. ”What do you care?”

”I care because you just ran off after the DA-meeting,” Ginny said. ”Did something happen between you and Luna? I saw you talking to her right before.”

Ron shook his head. ”No.”

”Then what is it?”

Ron glared at the fire. It was one of those death glares he only had when he was angry mixed with sad. Ginny knew that look all too well growing up with him and being so close in age as they were. He looked like that whenever Fred and George pranked him and he didn’t think it was funny and he gave Ginny that look on occasion when she teased him.

She heard him give away a heavy sigh. ”She sang Malfoy’s song. It just made me feel shitty, is all. Like I need to be reminded of that.”

”_Weasley is our king?”_

”That’s the one.”

Ginny couldn’t help laughing a little. Which, of course, only made Ron scowl even more.

”Thanks, Gin,” He said sarcastically. ”Makes me feel terrific, really.”

”Sorry, Ron.” She turned to him. ”Luna likes that song.”

”It’s a fucking awful song.”

”But she likes it,” Ginny repeated. ”She’s sung it before, lots of times.”

Ron shot her a peculiar look. ”Why?”

Ginny smiled. ”Do you really need an explanation for that?”

Ron turned his gaze back to the fire. It was warm and the heat made both of their skins flush. It cracked pleasantly and Ginny watched as a few embers flew in the air and landed on the stone in front of the fireplace.

”It’s supposed to make me feel lousy,” Ron muttered. ”Nothing else.”

”Luna sees it differently.”

”You think I did something bad, don’t you?” Ron said in a tired voice. ”That I overreacted in the Room of Requirement?”

”A little,” Ginny admitted. ”Luna didn’t take it badly though, so…”

Ron nodded silently. 

***

Apparently, Loony Lovegood was into him. If Ron had read what Ginny was saying correctly- she was.

Or Luna, he corrected himself. Her name is Luna.

Luna was the girl Ron never thought about. She was Ginny’s friend and that was that. She laughed at his jokes. A lot of people did, sometimes at least, but Luna always laughed louder than anyone else. It often made Ron embarrassed but happy. She was pretty cool even though she was a little caught up in her own world. But really, who wasn’t? Ron spaced out sometimes too.

The past weeks or so had been utterly confusing. Ron Weasley wasn’t used to people fancying him. People fancied Harry on the regular, Ron always looked like a village idiot next to the Chosen One. Sure that no girl ever was going to look twice at him, he had simply gone on living his life. Of course, it was a little (or very, actually) annoying that Ginny got to snog someone before he did- he was older for Merlin’s sake and it just wasn’t right. Ginny got all the good genes, she was pretty, too pretty for her own good, Ron thought. He should give Dean a bloody nose for taking advantage of his baby sister and he should kick Ginny for accusing him of being jealous. Ron refused to acknowledge he was.

But Luna… Luna had not looked at Harry. She had seen past him and beamed at Ron. Truth be told, she often beamed at Ron. He always thought she was being friendly and thought nothing special of it. A smile didn’t mean anything.

Everyone was so bloody mean to Luna. Ever since he saw her walking around barefoot in the middle of the night and how fucking cold her feet were, Ron had taken up the quest of trying to retrieve her shoes. She couldn’t for fuck’s sake walk around without those, it was getting close to winter. He knew the Lovegoods just like his family wasn’t bathing in money either and Luna could probably not afford new shoes. Which made the whole thing even more awful. All his nightly prefect rounds were spent looking for them and he was thrilled he had managed to find one. Luna looked so funny walking around with one shoe on one foot and his old maroon teal sock on the other. Her small foot was swimming around in it and it was a bloody miracle she hadn’t tripped yet. Ron couldn’t wrap his head around why Luna didn’t care people were so awful to her. Ron got tense and riled up if somebody picked on him or Harry or Hermione for that matter. Or his brothers or Ginny. And people sometimes did, the many fights with Malfoy proved it true. But Luna… Luna simply went on with her life not caring at all people were talking behind her back. They especially talked about how strange she was with all the funny little creatures she claimed existed. Ron wasn’t sure that they did, but they lived in a world with dragons and three-headed dogs after all so really, who’d give a fuck? Maybe nargles or wrackspurts were real or maybe they were not. People should really mind their own business, he thought.

Not once on his nightly missions had he thought about Luna as anything else than a friend. Ginny’s friend more than his, but maybe she was his friend too. She was a member of Dumbledore’s Army so yeah, somewhere he reckoned they were friends.

But even before Ginny had said Luna fancied him (which Ron was still getting used to), Ron’s heart had beaten involuntary faster that night when he discovered her cold feet, when she without warning put her arms around him and simply held on for a good minute or two before releasing and running off. He’d never been hugged like that by a girl before. Hermione’s friendly hugs were nothing in comparison and other than that, well… He had nothing, really.

But it was her casual _I love you _that made him nervous. It wasn’t something someone could throw around like that, was it? But Luna did. Luna did everything no one else really did. Ron was a mix between intrigued, insecure and scared of it. She made him smile. But she was also an expert it seemed like to make him feel so… vulnerable. Luna seemed to read his mind somehow and just _know _what he was thinking.

Since the last D.A-meeting, Ron had spent the days doing just that. A lot. He’d taken walks, he’d bit his lip so furiously it was dry and chapped and he had groaned at how weak and stupid he felt.

_Because Ron Weasley, you can never do the right thing._

His reaction because Luna simply liked that stupid song meant to taunt him at the Quidditch matches may have been a little exaggerated. Once he stopped being mad he just felt terrible. He didn’t want to be at war with Luna whether she was aware of it or not. Ron was actually pretty happy she seemed to like him so much.

It surprised him that he _wanted _her to like him.

It was Saturday afternoon when he found her. She was sitting alone by the Ravenclaw table in the Great Hall, her things spread out at the table. At a closer inspection, Ron noticed she had spread out her painting things, paint bottles and brushes sprawled out everywhere. She was so sucked into the rather large painting she was working on, she didn’t notice Ron walking up to her table. Luna’s hand scratched at a spot on her cheek, staining the fair skin. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he briefly noted how cute it was and immediately felt embarrassed by it.

_Maybe Ginny misread things?_

”Erhm- Luna?” Ron cleared his throat. It took a few, rather long, seconds for her to look up. Her silver eyes dreamily gazed into his own blue. She had such a not-quite-there-aura about her but she wasn’t scary as Trelawney. She was just… different. A cool kind of different.

”Yes, Ronald?”

”I—I’m… I just wanted to…”

Ron’s mouth felt completely dry and he was all too aware of the intense burning in his cheeks and tip of his ears. He scolded himself mentally for losing all coherent speaking.

_Bloody hell Weasley, sort yourself out._

”I’m sorry for acting so strange at the last meeting,” He blurted, dropping his gaze and staring like stupid at a colour splattered spot at the dark wooden table. His hands were all sweaty and he quickly dried them on his thighs, hoping Luna wouldn’t notice. ”It’s just…”

Finally chancing a glance at her, Luna gave him such a warming smile it made him all soft in his knees. ”Oh, it’s okay, Ronald. I didn’t mean to offend you. I think you are wonderful. That’s why I like the song. Because I don’t look at it negatively, you see.”

”But it is meant to make me feel like shit,” Ron mumbled.

”It doesn’t have to,” Luna stated suddenly so matter-of-factly and clear she could have been announcing the weather. ”Don’t let people bring you down, Ronald. You are amazing just the way you are.”

”You really think so?” Ron asked hesitantly.

”Of course,” Luna said calmly.

”I hate everything about me,” He whispered. Ron didn’t know why he was suddenly being so honest. Luna did that to him. She brought out things in him without him even realising it. His stomach clenched with worry because this wasn’t what he wanted to say at all. Truth be told he didn’t really know what he wanted to say before that either but it was certainly not that.

_Yeah, this is going great, well done Ron._

Without a word and not knowing what came over her, Ron noticed how Luna suddenly climbed up on the table and wrapped her arms around his neck. Several paint bottles toppled over and her knees got colour stained but she didn’t seem to care and if she didn’t, Ron wouldn’t care either.

”W-what are you doing?” Ron’s heart was beating too fast again and he didn’t know how to calm it down. A part of him feared it was going to stop altogether because Luna was so close and—

He felt soft lips against his cheek as Luna placed a little kiss there. Ron blushed more than he was sure he’d ever done in his whole life and something tingled deep down in his belly.

”You are beautiful, Ronald,” Luna smiled, speaking in a low voice that tickled his ear even though she wasn’t that close to it. ”You are so special, in your very own way.”

The End


End file.
